


Vacation Regret?

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe stays in Scotland after MacLeod kills Canwolf, but he might regret that decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Regret?

Joe walked out of the pub and took a deep breath, wood smoke mixed with acrid smell of burning peat filled his senses. The smoky atmosphere of the bar didn't bothered him. He owned his own bar after all. It was that he needed a break from the third, fourth, and fifth telling of the events of the past few days. Then there was Rachel's questioning gaze. She wanted answers he couldn't give, even if he had them.

He'd stayed when MacLeod left, he needed a vacation and small town seemed like a perfect place to take it. Or so he thought. He might regret that decision, especially if Rachel continued to think he had the answers she wanted.


End file.
